Learning To Cope
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Darry and Sodapop go after Ponyboy when he runs out of the house. They weren't prepared for what they find- a dead soc laying in a pool of blood, next to him a very still Ponyboy. Ponyboy gets really sick and his brother take care of him, doesn't follow the events after the killing! Sick/Ponyboy Caring/Darry and Soda.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First time doing a Outsiders fic. Sorry guys, I keep starting different fics XD I'll get em all done no worries!

 _ **Disclaimer**_ \- I do not own the Outsiders! They belong to the lovely S.E Hinton.

* * *

 **(Soda POV)**

There was a first for everything and it was definitely a first seeing Darry hit Pony. Never had Darry raised a hand to either me or Ponyboy. It both surprised, as well as shocked, me the moment I saw my older brother hit Pony. The very thought of it twisted knots in my stomach. If someone would have told me that Darry hit Pony and I hadn't saw it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it, swearing that they gone mad for even suggesting such a thing. Still, I did see it and all I could do was stand frozen on the spot with my mouth gaped open.

Darry hit Pony.

That was the first thing that registered in my mind. Sure, my brothers have been fighting relentlessly and I guess I thought sooner or later it would get ugly but I never pictured what just happened. It wasn't right, they weren't suppose to spiral so out of control that fists started flying. I was in complete shock. That's the only word for me right now.

Utter shock.

That shock, however, quickly shifted to fear when Pony, a look of equal surprize and hurt in his expression, wasted no time in standing up and running out of the house, the door swinging shut behind him, leaving a stuttering Darry behind. I wasn't sure what he was saying, worry for my little brother making my ears useless at the moment. Anything Darry said was lost in the flood of concern that automatically floored me with a sense of dread. Something about seeing Ponyboy run out of the house like a jack rabbit sent a wave of uneasiness down my spine.

Darry had NEVER laid a hand on him and it must have been unbearable the moment he was knocked to the floor, no doubt thinking exactly what I was.

"Pony!" I yelled for my brother, dashing past a grief stricken Darry who was at a loss for words but I could see the regret for what he done shinning in his wide eyes.

I opened the door but Pony was already across the street on the other side and running past the houses until he was completely out of sight. I stared, panicked and shaken. I realized my legs suddenly felt weak as the world seemed to stop spinning and was going in slow motion. I didn't fall but I was beginning to feel light headed. The weight of what happened finally sinking in. Not only did Darry hit Pony but Pony ran and I wasn't sure where he ran to. So many scenarios ran through my mind like a fret train going eighty miles per hour.

It was night time, well past midnight and anything could happen. I didn't even want to think about what could happen.

I didn't realize Darry was beside me until I felt the door opening more and he stepped out onto the porch. I got a glimpse of his face and I saw he was just as tore up about it as I was. I had mix emotions and I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment except that I was worried for Pony's safety.

"Darry. We gotta go after him." I stated slightly frantic because we couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

Darry ran a hand through his hair and then down his chin. His eyes were slightly glassy, the porch light shinning on them enough to reflect like fine glass. He was trying hard to keep his own emotions in check.

"What did I just do..." Derry said softly, regret filling his voice. "I hit him."

"Darry!" I said his name loud enough to make him flinch, knocking him out of his deep ravine of thought. We didn't have time for this.

I get that my brother is shaken up, I can see the self loathing just gleaming in his eyes, but im more concerned about our younger brother who's out there probably alone.

Darry nodded, the seriousness replacing the sorrow he felt. "Yeah. Lets go little buddy." He ran back inside long enough to get the keys and I was fidgeting where I stood.

I had this god awful feeling that I couldn't quite place. All I knew is that I didn't like it. Not one bit.

 **(Darry POV)**

I can't believe what just happened. There was so much rage, it consumed me and I let it get the best of me. I allowed it to take control of my body and I hit Pony. For the first time in our lives, I hit one of my brothers. It weighed heavily against my chest. I wasn't sure how to make up for it or if Pony would even forgive me. I did know that Soda right. We had to find him. It was dangerous this late at night especially for a greaser and it was worse if you were on your own. Ponyboy was only fourteen. So much could happen.

This is all my fault.

I grabbed my keys from the table and went back outside. Soda was impatiently pacing on the porch, his eyes drawn together and there was wrinkles on his forehead as the worry started to get to him. Soda looked up at me with hard eyes but I could also see the confusion in his gaze as well as concern for Ponyboy.

"Come on. Lets find him" I said, running off the porch, Soda right behind me.

I slid over the hood and got into the truck. I put the keys in the ignition and started her up. The engine came to life, roaring like a mad lion. I put it in to gear and didn't worry about how the brakes squealed in displeasure at the handling as I roughly turned the wheel from either side and shot out like a rocket onto the road. Ponyboy couldn't have gotten that far. At least I hope not. Any regret I felt was over powered by the need to find my little brother.

Almost twenty minutes in yet there was no sign of Ponyboy anywhere. I must have rounded the entire block a good three times, maybe more. I went past the block and almost nearing town. I started feeling a gnawing down deep in the pit of my stomach, like something just wasn't right. There was no way Ponyboy could have made it that far in such a short time. Which only made me that much more frantic to find him.

Soda was quiet, only saying a few words the whole time we searched. Ponyboy running off worried us both, but, seeing me hit him took a toll on me as well as Soda and I couldn't blame him. Soda's attention stayed on the scenery, his eyes searching for Ponyboy. Even though it was dark, making it harder to spot anything moving, and the chances of seeing him were slim, Soda kept his gaze trained on the area. I couldn't see his face and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I was afraid of what I might see there, but I knew he was wearing a frown, more than likely trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check.

Soda was always better at hiding his emotions than either me or Ponyboy. It sometimes drove me crazy when I didn't know what the kid was thinking but times like this it was a blessing because I am sure I really didn't want to know.

Soda suddenly shot forward making me jump in surprise at the sudden movement, I damn near drove the truck through a fence.

"The lot! He was at the lot with Johnny!" Soda exclaimed remembering how they fell asleep at the lot.

I pulled my brows together in confusion, though that was a possibility. "Doesn't mean he's there now." Still, it was worth a shot, anything to find Pony, and we would just take it from there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two guys. Phew. I have to start writing again. I just don't have the motivation now a days. But, ill try to update again real soon! Sorry for ANY mistakes, misspellings, etc.

* * *

 **(Johnny POV)**

Just like before, I was thrown into a familiar, unkind, memory.

I was reminded of the first time I was jumped by the no good socs. It scared me something awful and for weeks it played in my mind on an endless repeat, over and over again. I wasn't like the rest of the gang. Heck, I was small compared to Dally who was build like a tank. He could fight five socs and still manage to win. Sure, my build wasn't completely small but when it came to fighting I wasn't the toughest. At least not against a group of socs. I could hold my own against one though. They beat me into an inch of my life and it's something I wouldn't forget.

Me and Ponyboy walked over to the playground, both of us shivering to the bone as the cold air swept past us, pelting our skin like sharp icicles. It was enough give us goose bumps. I hugged the jacket closer to my body, my arms crossing over my chest as I tried to hang on to what little warmth it gave me. Ponyboy, I felt bad for him. He didn't have a jacket, only wearing a short sleeve shirt. He was no doubt feeling the complete effect of the cool air.

I glanced to the left getting a view of Pony's face. I could read his expression as clearly as reading a book. His eyes were low, holding a mixture of emotions I wasn't used to seeing swimming around in those green orbs. I knew about the situation, even before tonight, I knew Pony and Darry had their ups and downs and fought more than two hungry lions fighting over a pile of meat. Ponyboy often talked about how much he felt like Darry hated him or didn't want him around. Of course, I knew it wasn't the truth. Darry loved Pony and Sodapop unconditionally and more than anyone else in the world. I also knew how hard it could be to see that at times.

I wasn't lying when I said I liked it when the old man hit man because at least he knew I was there. I wasn't some invisible spec of dirt on the ground to be overlooked. Even if that was mostly the case with my folks.

I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how. I wasn't good with this kind of stuff. I didn't know what to say or if saying anything at all was the right choice but I could tell Pony was fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. The way his voice cracked when he said Darry hit him. The confusion was also noticeable in the way he said they got along just fine when their folks was alive. Pony was an emotional wreck.

I was starting to think that the night couldn't get any worse but boy was I wrong. It took me a few minutes to realize we was being followed by a slick blue mustang. It was advancing in a slow stride, almost like a predator stalking it's prey. The engine grew louder as it grew close and I knew that things were about to get alot worse. I didn't look back just then, part of me was hoping they would keep driving. Unfortunately, they had other plans.

As we reached the park, I turned my head back and the mustang was still there. I could see at least four socs, maybe more, and I realized it was the ones we almost got into it with before at the movies. "Pony." My voice was thick with weariness.

Ponyboy was still walking. He climbed the bars with ease, me right behind him, and I watched the moment he too spotted the tough car strolling towards us. "Uh-oh. Look what's coming." He voiced with just as much uneasiness as I felt.

The car light beams bounced as the car turned, hitting the side walk, and headed in our general direction. I tried to keep my body from shivering and not because the air kissed my skin with a cool breeze of wind, but because I remembered the last time I got jumped by the socs. It took everything in me to keep my body from visibly shaking with tension and fear. Sometimes I wondered how Ponyboy could keep a straight face, void of the fear he felt. I did see the light twitch of his eyes and the way his shoulders tensed. His spine was straight and body rigid with each distance the socs shortened between us.

"This is our territory." Ponyboy stated with conviction, his lips slightly shaking from the cold.

I nodded. "Bet they're looking for us." I kept my voice calm, neutral. We had to be tough but I couldn't help but to suggest, "Wanna split?"

I wasn't sure how things were going to go down. It was obvious the socs didn't come here just to spit hateful words or tell us how much greasers were a stain on society and should be picked off the face of the earth. The car came to an abrupt stop right in front of us and five guys stepped out of the car. Two of them stumbled out and I realized the were drunk.

Ponyboy, also seeing the way they stumbled over their own two feet, voiced what we were both thinking. "They're drunk." He noticed the small, stainless steel flask in one of their hands at the same moment I had. "Stay cool."

"Well, well, well. What do you guys know?" Said the soc in the red checkered shirt as he stood in front of us with a solemn expression.

I couldn't think of anything else except that it was the guy that jumped me before. The two silver rings caught my attention and my mind went blank. I knew those rings, they helped put the small incision on my cheek after hitting me over and over again. I could never forget those rings. "It's the guy with the rings, man." The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

Ponyboy didn't take his eyes of the soc but I could tell he was as nervous as a jack rabbit. He didn't say anything, just kept his attention on the guy talking.

"Aren't these the greasers who, uh, tried to pick up on our women?" The soc asked his buddies that were standing leaned up against the car.

I had to say something. I hated how my voice seemed smaller than it usually was. "Hey, you're out of your territory. Now, you-you guys better watch it." I definitely didn't sound tough but I had to try to give these guys reason not to start any trouble.

Even if it was pointless. They were bound and determined to teach us a lesson.

"No, pal. You better watch it." Said the soc next to the guy with the rings. He wore a geeky red shirt that was draped over a white one and I couldn't help but to think that they didn't look so tough.

I swallowed, my throat felt unbearably tight.

The soc took a swig from the flask, eyeing us with curiosity, probably what we plan to do to get out of this mess, well as loathing. His gaze rested on Ponyboy, probably because the red head girl was his woman and Pony was the one talking to her.

Ponyboy's eyebrows were drawn together and I didn't know what he was thinking. He blew out smoke and glanced over to me. We both slowly got down from the suspended bars, our feet now back on the ground. Ponyboy kept a firm hold on the bars.

"You guys know what greasers are?" The question was aimed at both of us but I kept quiet and so did Pony. "White trash with long, greasy hair." He stated in slight disgust and threw alcohol on Pony making us both flinch and the other socs to laugh in response.

I had a sinking feeling down deep in my stomach and it was a bad one. Having a run in with a soc never ended good but something about tonight gave me that uneasy feeling, when ya know something bad is about to happen.

Ponyboy hardly looked phased. His eyes met mine and though I saw slight fear in them I saw determination as well. It reminded me alot of Darry and how he was. Ponyboy was different than both Darry or Soda but he also carried a little piece of them as well. Pony had Darrys hard posture, like when he was in a fight he gave it his all even if it wasn't much because he wasn't as strong as the gang. The determination and conviction matched Darrys almost to a ten but Pony also had a soft side similar to Soda. He cared far more than he admitted and had that way about him that alot of people admired. So he had a bit of both brothers in him even if he didn't see it.

Seeing Ponyboy look back to the soc and say, "You know what a soc is," was enough to bring that uneasiness to a whole new level.

I couldn't knock that feeling though. Darry would kill me if anything happened to Pony and Soda? Well he would murder me and make sure no one ever found my body. They were just that protective.

"What?" The soc asked in annoyance.

Just like that I KNEW things were about to get ugly and I was right.

"White trash with mustangs and madras." Ponyboys reply ended with a ball of spit sent flying at the soc and all hell broke loose.

"Get him!" The soc yelled as we took off as fast as our legs could carry us but we didn't get very far.

 **(Ponyboy POV)**

I let go of the bar and twisted around, doing a complete one eighty and I ran. Johnny was right behind me with a look of bewilderment at what I just did on his face and with a hint of fear in his eyes. My attention went to the socs that were gaining on us fast. Too fast. I knew we couldn't outrun them, it was obvious that they were much faster.

I did the only thing I could think of, hollering at Johnny. "Johnny, run!" I shouted, hoping that he could at least get away.

I rounded the circular fountain but was immediately grabbed from behind and lifted up. One soc had ahold of my shoulders, one keeping a firm grasp on my legs while another kept my arms in place. I struggled, every part of me wanting out of their filthy clutches. I didn't know what they planned to do but as they brought me over to the fountain I had the sinking suspicion of what they were planning and my attempts to get free grew more desperate. I was scared, honest to god scared and I fought against their handling.

"Johnny!" I yelled for him, a sudden need for help coming over me at the realization that they were going to drown me.

All I could see was the sky and the three socs over me. I couldn't see Johnny and I didn't know where he was or if he got away. All I knew was I grew frantic as their grip grew stronger and they pushed against me, trying to get me under the cold water. I kicked out and got my legs free for only a moment before they were grabbed again. I managed to fight against the ring leader soc in the checkered shirt, knocking him into the fountain. It only made him angrier and that more intent to get me under the water. He grabbed my shirt and was able to get my head under.

The water was like ice against my skin. It's cold touch tickling my flesh without mercy, causing me to gasp and let some water in. I quickly shut my mouth and continued to fight with everything in me. Everytime my head broke the surface they put me right back in the water. I made out the stream of curses and, "Drown him," when I wasn't being relentlessly drowned at the moment and could gulp in a mouthful of air but the world was lost on me when the water rushed in my ears and everything was drowned out.

They let me back up for air- I gasped like a fish out of water- only to pour straight alcohol on my face after one of them asked, "Somebody got a drink for the greaser?"

Some of it got into my mouth, mixing with the water I tried desperately to cough out and making me cough harder as the taste mingled with my taste buds. The alcohol burned the back of my throat, it's flavor tangy and strong. I didn't have long before they pushed me back under. My body was quickly losing strength and my struggling started to get weak as they held me under the water indefinitely. They were really drowning me and I could feel my lungs start to shrink and burn without the air they so desperately needed. I was starting to feel light headed. I could feel my arms losing what strength they had and all too slowly they slipped from the socs arm, losing their grip. Sweet oblivion was coming to greet me in a dark abyss of nothing and all I could think, they only think that entered my mind at that moment, was;

Im so sorry Darry...sorry Soda.

Everything went pitch black and I was lost.

 **(Johnny POV)**

I helplessly watched as they drowned Pony. Each time succeeding as he grew weaker with each time they pushed him under the water. I could feel my blood start to boil, an anger that slowly made itself into a raging fire. I felt the rising panic as Ponyboys movement became sluggish and slow. He was losing his hold on reality and fast. My concern for the youngest Curtis gave me my own strength to stand up. My switch blade was grasped in my hand, its metal glinting from the light of the light pole. Its image was deadly yet beautiful at the same time. It was a cruel looking blade with the need for blood. The blood of the ones hurting Ponyboy.

I hated violence. I hated fighting. I hated ANYTHING to do with it but times like this, when one of my buddies were being killed right in front of me, that any rational thought was lost in the mist of worry and anger. All of them were too focused on drowning Ponyboy that they lost interest in me and wasn't aware that I was getting closer.

It was then I saw Ponyboy go completely still, limp in their hold. He wasn't even moving.

"Shit. We killed him..." One of the socs said in a shaky voice.

As soon as those words left the guys mouth I lost it. My body went into overdrive and I charged forward. Rage and concern fueling my movements and I needed to get to Pony. Pony can't be dead!

I may have been little compared to Darry, Dally or Steve, even Two-bit and Soda, but I could still do some damage and with the way I was feeling it was a possibility. I didn't think, I didn't even blink as I dug the blade deep into one of them. I felt it break the skin, tearing flesh as it dug deeper. I heard the screams but my vision was clouded by a thick fog and all I could see was my hands on the handle of the blade, the blade that could no longer be seen.

I felt the soc go rigid, his body tensing with pain against the knife. I heard a choked gag before I saw the body fall and the blade being freed, its shiny metal being stained with sickening scarlet. My eyes went the size of golf balls as I watching him fall to the ground and blood start to seep from the corner of his mouth and started to cover his shirt in the same shade of red that pulled around him on the ground. It mixed with the puddles of water and I physically gagged at the sight.

His eyes were open, unseeing. He wasn't moving and I knew I killed him.

I killed someone.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, dropping the blade, and focused on Pony who's head was still under the water. Fear striked me like lighting and I was moving towards him, grabbing his shirt and shoulder. I pulled him from the water, trying to ignore how he was dead weight in my arms, until we were both on the ground. I laid him on his back and noticed he wasn't breathing.

"This can't be happening. No. Pony!" I sobbed, tears formed like fine glass in my eyes and started to run down my face.

I laid my head against his chest and after a few seconds I could hear his heart beat. He was still alive.

Ponyboys hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes remained closed and his lips were slightly parted. His chest wasn't moving and he really looked dead. It was an image that wouldn't haunt me the rest of my days. I put my hands over his chest and started pressing down. I started compressions, glad that I at least paid attention in class the day they taught you about CPR, and tried to work air back into his lungs. Pony's head rolled to the side and my attempt to revive him became more frantic. "Come on Pony. You can't - you can't do this man. Darry and Soda, they need you." I told him knowing he couldn't hear me.

I pinched his nose and breathed air down his throat and to his lungs hoping it would jumpstart them. I started compressions again and after about ten seconds- thank the god almighty that it worked- Pony's body gave a shudder. I about passed out from sheer relief when a gasp filled the silent air, then a strong cough as Pony spit out the water that was lodged in his throat. I watched his eyes screw together with every cough until he was a mess of harsh breathing on the ground. Pony's chest rose heavily, the coughing fit leaving him breathless and winded but I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips.

"Golly Pony. Thought I lost ya, man." I said, a bit shaky but with as much relief as I felt.

Pony focused on breathing. I could tell he was still pretty weak. Who wouldn't be after swallowing all that water? He swallowed and opened his eyes to half slits. "Sorry...Johnny. Thought...I was a...goner.." He breathed out, barely coherent.

"Me too." I put my hand down on his shoulder for support. He was struggling to keep his eyes open but without much success. Nearly broke out in panic when I saw his eyes close and his body relax until I realized he passed out. He wasn't dead. Pony wasn't dead.

My body finally relaxed and I leaned up against the fountain. It was hard not to look at the body. No matter how many times I tell myself it was the only option, the guilt was something that hit me like a well placed punch to the jaw. I killed him. I killed someone and it weighed heavily over me. I kept looking at Pony, making sure his chest didn't stop moving anytime soon. It was then I realized the other socs were no where in sight and the car was gone.

The roar of an engine sounded close and I feared it was the socs coming back to finish what they started. I closed my eyes. I was mentally and physically drained. I felt around for my knife until I found it. I held it in both my hands and out in front of me. I kept my eyes screwed shut and listened as the noise came closer and closer until it finally died. I heard the squeaking of doors as they were pushed open and the loud 'bang' as they were slammed shut and then...

"Johnny?"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Soda POV)**

As each minute, each agonizing and concerned filled, second that went by my worry rose in equal standards. Tonight was one of the coldest nights yet and I know it's downright bitter. The wind was a cold chill against my skin and I shivered as it swept against my face. I had the window down, my gaze peering out into the darkened night, hoping to spot Ponyboy. My eyes were focused, going from side to side, analyzing every inch of the yards, the road but I couldn't see anything. At least nothing moving or may have looked like a lone figure. My anxiety only grew with each passing tree or fence because it meant not finding my brother.

Darry was as concentrated as I was, watching anything that might move in hopes it might be Ponyboy. I could see the frustration and worry wearing him down. The regret was still there and I knew he must be feeling pretty bad about hitting him. Maybe as bad as I did. Even though I wasn't the one to strike out, I still felt just as bad as Darry. It was the first time he had even done something so unnatural. It shocked us both.

I knew he was just angry but he was also worried. So was I. Considering how late it was I couldn't help but think something horrible might have happened. So many scenarios played out in my mind. The most concerning one being Ponyboy being jumped by socs. Compared to us, Ponyboy, as well as Johnny, were much smaller than me or Steve, Darry or Two-bit or even Dally. Dont get me wrong, Pony was strong, I had no doubt my brother could take a soc or two but not a group of them.

Though my temper wasn't nearly as exploding as Darrys, I still worried just as much and when my little brother wasn't home at the time he was suppose to be, until hours later, it scared me something awful and my relief was immediate when he walked through the doors. I saw from, from the way Darrys shoulders stayed tensed, his expression hard and eyes matching, that a yelling match was well only a matter of time. It was obvious as he called Steve and Two-Bit, how he told them that Ponyboy wasn't home and that they might have to go out and search for him, to how he gripped the news paper with barely concealed anger.

Ponyboy and Darry were two peas in a pot but with very different outlooks and character. Ponyboy was more laid back with a calm nature and never really liked confrontation or violence. He reminded me alot of mom, having her features, the same color hair and eyes, with a gentle heart who would help anyone in need. Darry, however, was alot like dad. He was hard, demanding and had that aura about him that made anyone who met him know not to mess with him. He was strong, tough. It was one of the things I admired about Darry just like how I admired Ponyboys kindness. Though my brothers were different in how they think, act and do things there was something I adored about both of them and that's something would never change.

We finally made it to the lot. Darry pulled up but didn't cut the engine. We both sighed in disappointment for the lot was empty as well, save for the pages of newspapers spread out along the ground and a fire that had already burned, it's smoke raising up into the air as the last bit of wood died away. Where else could he be? I was starting to get that eerie feeling again. It bubbled up in my stomach like acid eating away at my insides.

"He's not here. The park is not even a few blocks from here." Darry stated and I gave him a hopeful nod, knowing it's one place we haven't checked yet.

"Let's just find him." I held Darrys gaze, the same emotions swirling around in his eyes that were going around in my mind.

 **(Darry POV)**

The lot was empty. There was only one place I know of that Ponyboy might be and I was praying to whoever was listening that I find him. I wanted, NEEDED, to tell him how sorry I was. It was eating away at me, the never-ending guilt I found myself drowning in. No matter how angry I was, I should have never hit him. I will make it right. As soon as I find him so I can apologize.

I was really surprised at how well Soda was keeping it together. He was worried, I could see it in the way he kept his shoulders strained with tension and his constant blinking. He was no longer watching out of the window but instead had his eyes on the windshield, eagerness making him squirm in his seat. He was probably thinking the same thing I was.

We needed to find Ponyboy.

I drove the short distance to the park and at first it seemed empty, too. I didn't see anyone and I was starting to lose hope in finding him. It was dark. It was cold and I didn't want to think about how much trouble my brother could get himself into or what could happen to a kid this late at night.

It was something I'd rather not think about.

"I don't see him. Maybe we should..." My words dripped off, the thought dying on the tip of my tongue the moment I turned and saw Sodas face.

Soda was staring wide eyed at something in front of us, his mouth agape and before I could ask him what was wrong he was out the door, shutting it with more force than necessary.

I followed Soda out of the truck only to freeze on the spot. I saw a hunched figure a little ways ahead. Whoever it was, was sitting on the ground, their back against the fountain. At first my thoughts wondered to the possibility of it being a soc but this was our territory and that was highly unlikely. Even from my position, I saw shimmers of light illuminating, coming from the light posts, from several puddles of water on the ground and for the first time I noticed something odd about it. It was hard to tell from this far away.

"Hey!" I called for Soda, who wasted no time running over to the fountain and I followed behind him.

I wasn't expecting that small body leaned up against the fountain to belong to none other Johnny. I was confused and more than a little worried. I got a good look at the water and noticed that the reason it looked off was because instead of a clear substance it was mixed with a scarlet color. That was the first thing I saw. The second was where the red was coming from. A guy, a soc by the look of it, was laying on his back starring up to the dark sky. His eyes were wide open, his mouth opened only a portion and his clothing was covered in blood. His blood.

I found Soda starring at the lifeless corpse with fearful eyes and I felt the same shock and confusion he did. "Johnny?" My voice was low, cautious, as not to scare a clearly shaken Johnny. I inched my way towards him.

"Darry.." Soda soft use of my name made me look at him and that's when I saw the color completely drain from his face until he looked paler than I've ever seen him. "Pony..?" He whispered.

I followed his gaze and what I saw had my heart completely flat line. All the air was knocked from my lungs. Laying on the ground was a very still Ponyboy and that was enough to get my legs moving. I ran to him and fell on my knees. Soda was falling to the ground on Ponyboys other side. Sodas eyes were shinning like fine glass as the tears started to form but not a tear fell as he fought them back. He was barely holding it together and so was I. Seeing Ponyboy in such a state was a shock and definitely something I won't forget. His skin was pale and clammy. He looked dead and that scared the heck out of me.

"Pony?" I turned his head towards me. His skin was like ice and I almost flinched at the contact.

He looked so young. His eyes were closed and his face almost looked peaceful. It only made me panic that much more and I gripped Ponys chin, lightly shaking his head from either side in hopes to gage a reaction from him. "Come on, Pony."

"Darry. Is he..?" Sodas voiced cracked, with the question neither of us knew and was dreading the answer to.

I placed my head on his chest. I waited until that beautiful 'thump' of a beating heart greeted my ears and the relief that hit me almost gave me whiplash. Soda noticed it, letting out a sigh of relief once he saw my own relief building up to the surface, and was already moving around until he had Ponyboys head on his lap. He started stroking back his wet bangs, moving away a lone strand of hair out of Ponyboys face when his hair stubbornly refused to stay back. "He's so cold and his clothes are soaking wet..." Soda muttered subconsciously.

I didn't like the way his skin looked. Ponyboy was naturally pale, me and Soda having a slightly darker tan of skin, and seeing it now, it was much to pale for my liking. I watched in fondness as Soda wiggled out of his thin button up long sleeve, draping it over Ponyboy in some form of sheltering him from the cold. Even though I was the oldest, sometimes Soda surprised me. I guess he took it from mom, a quality I was glad my brother had.

I needed to get Ponyboy to the hospital and fast. I had too many raging thoughts that were anything but pleasant and reassuring. What happened? Why was Ponyboy soaking wet and unconscious? Who did this? I glanced back at the dead soc and I had a sinking feeling what happened. Ponyboy and Johnny must have been jumped. That was the only answer that came to the multiple questions I had to ask.

"Darry?" Johnny's small voice called from behind me and I looked back to see the kid standing up on shaky legs.

I looked down at Pony. We had to get him to the hospital. Now. Soda was in a trance, gazing down at our brother with concerned eyes. "Pepsi-cola." I used his pet name only to get no response. "Hey!" I said a little more loudly and Soda flinched. "We gotta get him to the hospital."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Soda asked wearily and with uncertainty.

I turned towards Johnny, he was barely keeping it together. His arms hugged his body as if he were freezing. I realized that his clothes, though not as wet as Ponyboys, were still a little damp in some places. He was shaking but I wasn't sure if it was just from the coldness enveloping him. In all honesty, he looked completely stunned. "Johnny. Go get the gang. Tell em' to meet us at the hospital." I ordered him swiftly.

For a second Johnny only stared, his eyes wide and shocked. He was in a traumatized state and even though I wanted to comfort him Ponyboy was my main concern. They both needed a doctors look over and I needed to get the to one as fast as possible. I couldn't see any noticeably injuries on either Ponyboy or Johnny but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Johnny!" I yelled, none too gently this time, snapping him out of his daze.

"Y-yeah." Johnny stuttered but turned and started running in the opposite direction.

I heard a groan. It immediately brought my attention back to Ponyboy. He was starting to come around, his eyes fluttering as his head turned to the side in obvious discomfort. "We got to get him in the truck."

"Pony? Come on, wake up." Soda coached, encouraging Ponyboy to open his eyes.


End file.
